


Destiny: Obsidian (Season 1)

by TheWolfDragon15



Series: Destiny: Obsidian (Full Series) [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Gonna try to be canon?, Guardian/Fallen Gay Relationship, Hoping I get views despite being all original characters, M/M, Might accidentally contradict lore, Post-Forsaken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfDragon15/pseuds/TheWolfDragon15
Summary: Reckless Warlock Eclo-15 finds himself without his Ghost following a run in with a reemergent Fallen House of Wolves. Cut off from the Vanguard and knowing that his next death may very well be his last, he must put his trust in a mysterious Fallen Captain if he is to have any hope of stopping the Wolves from rising once more.
Relationships: Exo/Fallen | Eliksni Captain, Fallen | Eliksni Captain/Original Character(s), Male Guardian/Original Fallen | Eliksni Character(s)
Series: Destiny: Obsidian (Full Series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637878
Kudos: 20





	Destiny: Obsidian (Season 1)

The Warlock’s sparrow zoomed through the wrecked streets, weaving in and out of hollowed buildings and corridors of rusted cars. Beneath him, he felt the engine begin to strain as he pushed his vehicle faster than he’d ever done before. The drive’s normal songbird hum had turned into a scream.

Eclo-15 instinctively jerked his body to the side when he heard the distinctive slap of a Fallen wire rifle firing a searing bolt of arc energy. His instincts had just barely saved him — the bolt missed his head by mere centimeters and slammed into the ground ahead of him.

“Aquila, how’s that exit strategy coming along?” he calls out to his Ghost. A voice responded, clear as day, in his head.

“I’m working on it! My scans keep pinging countless Fallen in every direction.”

“What about backup?”

“Negative. They’re jamming us. I can’t get a signal out. I’m not sure if there’s a way out of this.”

Eclo could hear the panic in his companion’s deep, electronic voice. “Hey, we’re gonna get out of this mess, you hear me?” His voice was as reassuring as he could make it sound, infused with confidence. He just hoped his confidence was louder than the explosions and gunfire. “You keep working on finding us a way out of here. I’ll deal with the Fallen.”

“I’ll try my best,” Aquila replied.

Nothing was going according to plan. Eclo-15 had come to this ruined city to investigate rumors that the House of Wolves had reemerged. As one of the Hidden, it was his duty to investigate and report potential threats to the Vanguard. When Eclo had first learned of these rumors, he’d laughed at the absurdity of them. Not only were the House of Wolves extinct, but the Fallen as a species had dissolved the very concept of Houses two years ago. Still, it was his duty to investigate such rumors, and as the Vanguard’s current expert on all things Fallen, no one was better suited to the task than he was.

Any doubts he had about the validity of the rumors were dashed when he and Aquila arrived at what little remained of a Golden Age city. As he traveled deeper into the maze-like wreckage, he’d discovered tattered dark blue banners emblazoned with the insignia of the House of Wolves. Further in, he’d narrowly avoided walking into a group of vandals and dregs. Normally, encountering the Fallen amidst Golden Age ruins wouldn’t have been a notable experience. What was notable, however, was that these Fallen were adorned in full, dark blue Eliksni armor, the same armor once worn by the Wolves. He knew then that the rumors he’d been chasing were more than just hearsay. The Fallen no longer wore such armor. After the fall of the Houses, they’d burned all their banners and armor, and nowadays wore simple rags and relied on theirnatural exoskeletons for protection.

“We need to report this to Ikora,” Aquila had said. “Let’s head back to the Tower.”

“And tell her what?” Eclo had asked. “That we saw some dregs wearing blue armor? We’re going to need something more substantive than that. We have to go deeper in.”

“Alright,” Aquila said reluctantly. “But at the first sign of trouble, we leave. I don’t have a good feeling about this place.”

“Don’t worry, buddy. If things go south, we’ll high tail it out of here.”

With that, the duo ventured further into the ruins, moving quietly and using the hollow husks of buildings to keep out of sight. The further they went, the worse the situation became. They quickly learned that the city was teeming with blue-clad Fallen. They were by no means the largest group Eclo had encountered in recent years, far fewer in number than the old Houses. Even in recent years he’d stumbled into nests of scavengers with more Eliksni than what populated this city. But this group were no simple scavengers. From the fourth floor of what may have been a Golden Age living quarters, Eclo had looked on in astonishment at a small armada of skiffs, pikes of both the light and heavy varieties, and an alarming number of walker tanks.

“Eclo, I think we have enough for Ikora,” Aquila urged. The anxiety in his voice was palpable. “We should leave. Now.”

“Or,” Eclo had suggested, “we find out who bloke is that’s running this operation.”

“Are you insane? There’s no way you’ll get anywhere near close enough to take out their kell!”

“First, I’m not planning to assassinate their leader. Even I know that’s too risky of a move. Second, we don’t know if their leader is a kell, an archon, some gang leader, or hell, even a prime servitor.”

“So? What do semantics have to do with this?”

“Everything, mate! Archons and kells and gangs and primes all act differently. One you can kill with a skilled Hunter, one requires a strike team, and one might demand a whole raid team.”

“Eclo, the Vanguard doesn’t even know we’re here! Let’s go back while we still have the chance, tell them what we know, and let them send whoever they deem necessary.”

“And if they send the wrong team? The Vanguard haven’t seen the Fallen as a serious threat for some time. If we leave this to chance, they might send a scout or fireteam to their deaths. If we act now, we can improve the chances that whoever comes next will live to tell the tale.”

“But if you don’t live to tell _this_ tale, no one will even know that the Wolves are here.”

“Aquila.” Eclo’s voice was softer, lower in tone. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you, it’s just…” Eclo reached out and gently patted his ghost.

“I know, mate. I promise, if I didn’t this risk was worth taking, I wouldn’t even be suggesting it. Trust me, I’m just as nervous as you are, surrounded by all these heavily armed Fallen. But I owe to other Guardians to face those fears, take those risks, and give them as much information as they need to face whatever threats come their way.”

Aquila looked at Eclo with a mix of uncertainty and reluctant acceptance. “I guess there’s no talking you out of this one. Just, try to be safe, ok?”

“Cross my heart.”

“You know, that’s less reassuring when you don’t have one.” The Exo laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

“You know what I mean. I’ll do everything in my power to keep us out of sight.

They never got a chance to identify the leader. They hadn’t gotten very far before a dreg that neither of them had noticed raised the alarm, alerting every Fallen in the city to the presence of the intruder.

Now, they raced through the ruins as explosions rocked the world around them. He heard the distinctive rumbling sound as yet another skiff appeared above the city and joined the dozens that now swept the skies above. Each and every one of them bore the insignia of the House of Wolves. With this many skiffs in the sky, Eclo realized with dread that a ketch couldn’t be too far behind. With how things were going today, he wouldn’t be surprised to learn they had two.

Rapid fire shots of arc energy flew by, just barely missing Eclo’s sparrow. At least five pikes had caught his tail. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” Eclo muttered. He looked around, looking for any way he could lose the pikes. Then he saw it. “Aquila, hold tight.”

“Hold onto what?” Aquila’s voice asked. “Hold on _with_ what? Wait, what are you—” Before the Ghost could finish, Eclo slammed the brakes and made a sharp ninety degree turn to the left, then shot the thrusters as hard as he could. The sparrow rocket forward, shooting through a pencil-thin gap between two buildings. His sparrow just barely fit through the gapIf he had still been human, he would have been sweating profusely as he struggled to keep his sparrow from moving even a single centimeter to the left or right. One wrong movement, and his body would wind up skewered on an unseen piece of twisted, rusting metal.

Finally, his sparrow shot through the opening of the gap and back into street. He sighed with relief. For a moment, he hadn’t expected to get through that alive. He briefly glanced back and was satisfied to see that the pikes were gone and there were no Fallen in sight. There was no way the pikes were getting through there anytime soon. He’d given himself some breathing room. Now all he had to do was find a way out of the city—

He heard the missile before he saw it. It must have been fired from a skiff high overhead, one that he hadn’t noticed before. The missile whined overhead on an intercepting trajectory. He frantically looked around, hoping he could—no. He was boxed in by buildings and rusted cars. There was no where to turn. He slammed the sparrow’s breaks, but was too late. The ground exploded in front of him. Debris pounded against him. He looked down just as a fireball—

There was a flash of Light, and Aquila sighed with relief when Eclo opened his eyes. The Exo was on his back on the battered concrete. Aquila floated above him, his glowing blue eye looking down at his Guardian.

“Eclo? Eclo, are you with me?” Aquila asked.

Eclo grunted. “Whoever designed Exos with the ability to feel pain was a real wanker,” he mumbled.

“Eyes up, Guardian,” Aquila ordered, mustering enough force in his voice to snap Eclo to attention.

“Right, right.” He looked around. They were in a ruined city. A few meters away was a smoking crater. Dust hung heavy in the air. A sparrow burned not too far from the blast site, its metal twisted in an unnatural shape. In the distance, they heard the rising roar of Fallen voices.

Eclo shifted onto his knees. “How long was I out?”

“Less than a minute,” Aquila answered. “Listen, we don’t have much time. The Fallen are closing in. They’ve cut off every route out of the city by land, and I can’t find a clear window to call in the jumpship. What are we going to do?”

Eclo was silent for a moment. “Really stepped in it this time, didn’t I?” he muttered. He turned toward Aquila. His face was hidden behind the rectangular window of his Cormorant Blade helmet, but Aquila could sense he had that look in his eyes, the look that meant he was going to do something stupid.

Without a word, Eclo began scrounging around the scene, picking up shards of red metal from his broken sparrow and bits of wire.

“What are you—” Aquila started, but was cut off when Eclo reached out and grabbed his shell. “Hey! Let go!”

Eclo ignored Aquila’s protests and furiously began wrapping and looping wires around the small black spires of Aquila’s shell. Finally, he let Aquila go. Pieces of his sparrow were now bound around Aquila’s shell like a suit of makeshift armor.

“What was that for?”

“Extra protection.” Eclo sounded strange. He sounded as confident as ever, but Aquila thought he heard something else in his Guardian’s voice. Was that…sadness?

“Protection for what? I’ve never needed armor before.”

Eclo took off his helmet. His bronze robotic head shone in the late-day sun. Two small charcoal-colored horns protruded from his forehead, though the one on the left was chipped, a lasting scar from an injury he’d suffered long before Aquila found him among the dunes of Mars. White paint was smeared over his face in three diagonal lines. There was heartache in the light of his orange eyes. He smiled.

“The Vanguard needs to know what we found here.”

“No.” Aquila’s voice was hoarse with disbelief. This couldn’t be happening. Not to them. Not now. “No, Eclo, please. I won’t leave you behind!”

Eclo shook his head, that sad smile still on his face. “There’s no way out for me, mate. My sparrow’s gone and the ship can’t get in. I can’t outrun them, not when they have this whole city on lockdown.”

“We’ll find a way! We’ve faced worse odds,” Aquila begged. “Remember that time in Meridian Bay, when I tripped that alarm in the Cabal base? I thought for sure that was the end, but you pulled us through, just like you always do. You’ve always got a trick up your sleeve.”

“This is the only trick I have. I’ll draw their fire, buy you enough time to slip away undetected.”

Aquila's voice was shaking. “Please, don’t do this. I can’t do this without you, I—”

Eclo pulled his Ghost in and gently cradled him against his chest. Aquila could feel his shell brush against the inner lining of Eclo’s black duster. “You’re the best Ghost a Guardian could ask for, Aquila, and a better friend than I deserve. I should’ve told you that more often.” He looked down at Aquila. “Promise me you’ll get this information to the Vanguard?”

“I…I…I promise.” Eclo released Aquila. They heard the static sound of approaching pikes and the rumbling footfalls of dozens upon dozens of Fallen. He pulled out his signature hand cannon, a black and red Black Armory design he’d forged with the help of Ada-1.

“It’s time. Goodbye, Aquila.”

“This…this isn’t goodbye. I’ll come back for you. I promise. Just hold out until I get back.”

Eclo took one last look at Aquila. “Be brave, little Light.” With that, he put on his helmet and ran off, firing off his hand cannon to draw the Fallen’s attention. He launched off the ground, gliding up through the air and into the ruin of a crumbling building, out of sight. Aquila, after a moment’s hesitation, took off, floating through the city as fast as he could, keeping low to the ground as the sounds of explosions and gunfire intensified behind him.

By the time he reached the edge of the ruined city, he could no longer hear the sounds of battle.

The moon hung low in the sky. The sky was a gradient of color, shifting from a beautiful dark orange on the horizon to darker and darker shades of blue. The first stars emerged. Eclo had always wondered what sorts if life might live in the warmth of those distant suns.

Now he wondered if he’d ever get the chance to find out.

Eclo dragged his battered body across the concrete of the courtyard. His movements were sluggish, and each movement of his arms sent immense pain through every part of his body. Thick, dark coolant fluid trailed behind him, smeared across the ground.

Like phantoms, the Fallen emerged out of the shadows all around the courtyard. They barked at him with hideous, otherworldly laughter. Their laughs joined together into a sound that bounced off every wall until it rose into a cacophonous, incoherent roar. _Like howling wolves,_ Eclo thought.

Just a few meters away from him lay his hand cannon. Somewhere in the city, discarded and forgotten, were his rocket launcher and sniper rifle. He’d had no choice but to abandon them. They’d run out of ammo, and he’d burnt through all of his reserves. He knew there were a few bullets left in the chamber of his hand cannon, however. If he could just reach it…

A massive, clawed foot landed hard on his back. He gasped in pain as his felt his chest get pressed into the hard ground. The two front claws dug into his duster and, with little effort, flipped Eclo onto his back. He looked up through what remained of his broken helmet into the ghostly, glowing turquoise eyes of a large Fallen. This Fallen, like all the other gathered around, wore the dark blue armor of the House of Wolves. She was adorned in the helmet and face mask of a captain, but there was something different about her. All the other Fallen had grown silent as she had approached, and even now seemed to shrink away from her. _The leader_ , Eclo realized.

Eclo squirmed beneath the Fallen’s feet, but she just pushed down harder, squeezing more coolant from his wounds. He was trapped.

The Fallen spoke in her native, barking tongue. To most Guardians, the Fallen language was incomprehensible. But Eclo had spent years studying the Fallen. He’d become an expert on their culture, their biology, their language. He knew more than enough to understand her as she spoke.

“ _I had hoped you’d put up more of a fight,_ ” she barked. “ _I should’ve known better than to expect so much from a worm like you._ ” In her upper right hand she held a shock rifle; her two lower hands were empty; and in her upper left hand, she held a saber that sparked with arc energy.

“ _Let me go_ ,” Eclo replied in rough Eliksni. “ _I’ll show you how much fight I’ve got_.” The captain widened her eyes at him.

“ _So, it knows how to speak the Eliksni way_ ,” she called out the surrounding Fallen, gesturing widely with her arms. Before Eclo knew what was happening, she punched him savagely across his face. “ _How dare you sully our tongue! Our language is noble, unfit to be spoken by something so low._ ”

Normally, Eclo would’ve bitten back at such an arrogant insult, but it was taking all of his energy just to stay conscious now. That punch was just as hard as any Titan’s, and it had nearly knocked him out. He was distantly aware of something sharp poking his chest, something that sent jolts of electricity through him. His eyes drifted back to the blurry shape of the captain. She raised her crackling shock blade, preparing to plunge it down into him. He closed his eyes. He knew the Fallen. They wouldn’t leave his body intact. They’d pull him apart, rip him open like buzzards and turn him to scrap, using whatever they could gather to create and augment more of their machines. By the time Aquila returned, there’d be nothing left of him. Nothing intact, anyway. It would be different from the times his body had been vaporized or blown to dust. His body would remain, but it would be scattered. Aquila may never find him, or his Light, again.

For the first time, Eclo realized this next death may truly be his last.

The blade didn’t come. With what little energy he had, he opened his eyes. He could just make her eyes staring at the massive, leaking wound in his side where a bolt from a wire rifle had bitten through his armor. “ _I’ve never seen a Guardian bleed so much,_ ” she said. Her four eyes shot back to him. “ _Where is your Ghost?_ ” she demanded. Aquila. Eclo’s mouth opened, ready to taunt her that his Ghost was probably on his way back with an army of Guardians, but he lacked the energy to speak.

At that moment, a massive explosion rocked the city. Eclo felt the ground shaking violently beneath him. The captain had to move her foot off of him in order to maintain her balance. He was aware that every Fallen had taken their eyes off of him and were now looking at something in the distance, something that tinted the night a burning orange.

“ _There’s more of them!”_ the captain cried. _“Spread out, find the intruders, and bring me their heads!”_

Aquila. It had to be. He’d come back with reinforcements.

 _“What about him?_ ” one of the Wolves asked. The captain looked down at Eclo with disdain.

 _“Leave it,_ ” she spat. _“It's not long for this world.”_

_“But what about the Ghost?”_

_“It’s not here. If it was, it would’ve healed those wounds by now.”_

Eclo’s eyes closed. He no longer had the energy to keep them open. He heard the Fallen leave the courtyard, their cries and footfalls growing distant. The courtyard fell silent. He was left alone, clinging to the last shred of life within him. 

He was aware that time had passed, but not how much. Had it been hours? Minutes? Seconds? Eclo knew he couldn’t hold on much longer. Where was Aquila? Where were the other Guardians? Surely they would’ve finished with the Wolves by now. A terrifying thought shot through his head: what if they’d lost? What if the Fallen had beaten back the reinforcements and were coming back to strip Eclo for parts?

The sound of approaching footsteps echoed in Eclo’s ears, distant and hazy. He wanted to see who it was, but he couldn’t open his eyes. He was just so…tired…

Strong arms scooped him up off the ground, but all Eclo felt was the sensation of falling into an abyss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is one I've been wanting to write for a while. I'd had ideas for it waaaay back during the early days of The Taken King back in 2015, but I never had the confidence to make it a reality. Now, over four years later, I have published the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> You may have noticed that the work is called Season 1. That's because I have ideas for further stories featuring the characters I will introduce in this work. Not sure when we will get there, as I am unsure of how often I can write publish new episodes, but I am confident that I will.   
> Thank you for reading the first installment of Destiny: Obsidian! I hope you enjoyed it! If you want to give feedback, positive or negative, or just want to chat, please leave a comment below! Until next time. See you Star Side, Guardians.


End file.
